1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mounting apparatus like brackets or hardware for mounting components and/or subassemblies at a variety of locations in a vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a tab-type mounting bracket that is co-operable with a receiving slot in a mounting location.
2. Related Art
Mounting brackets and related fastener hardware are widely used to mount and secure components, such as audio and other components, including loudspeakers, amplifiers and the like, to sheet metal and other surfaces in an automobile. Such mounting apparatus commonly employ bracket hardware that is affixed to or integral with the component that is to be mounted, and a plurality of fasteners (often four or more) that pass through the bracket and are driven, screwed, or otherwise attached to the mounting location to secure the component.
However, a significant disadvantage of such mounting apparatus is that, during assembly-line installation, it requires an installer to accurately position and hold the component in place with one hand, while simultaneously, with the other hand, operating an installation tool, such as a power screw driver or wrench, to drive the fastener. A mounting bracket that eliminates the need for the assembly-line installer to position and hold the component during mounting would significantly simply the installation. Further, a need exists for a mounting bracket that requires fewer fasteners at installation of the component which would reduce the time required for installation.